The Beginning of My End
by daeyeth
Summary: Enters the mind of Sephiroth & Zack and what was going on through their heads as they experienced death.
1. Sephiroth

Author's Notes: My first stories, written after playing FF7.

Final Fantasy 7

The Beginning of My End: Sephiroth

      Traitors. They stole the planet from us, Mother. Worry not, I-- we shall take it back by force. They shall pay. More blood shed on my Masamune. Another one of the traitors died. I look to see more live traitors within the blazing fire. None. Only that fool, Zack. I have no time to deal with him. My mother awaits me.

//...you killed my mother!//

      I enter the reactor and find a man glaring at me. That guide's father. "You destroyed my town! And now my little girl is gone to me!"

      Reluctantly, I silenced his words swift cut across his chest. The middle-aged man choked on his breath. He staggered to the ground as he clutched at his chest. I dropped my sword and started towards my destination again.

      I was at the door to my mother when another irritant delayed me.

      It was the mountain guide herself. "You killed my father, you monster!" She cried out. She held my Masamune in her grasp, no doubt struggling not to drop it. She runs up to me and makes a clumsy swing at me. But I stop her, tearing away the sword and slash her around her side. She flies back and slides down the staircase.

      I turn back to my goal. "I am here Mother! Let me be with you!" The door seems to unlock and I open it. Out of the corner of eye, I see my former comrade looking down at the girl. He is a traitor too. They shall all pay. My eyes come upon a puppet of my mother. No doubt used to extract her blood and other minerals. There is no need for this. I rip the machine apart and throw it aside with brute strength. I grip my Mothers body and prepare for...Another calls my voice.

//...you destroyed my home!//

      "Sephiroth!"

      I look at him with narrow eyes. "Oh, it's the Traitor."

      Much to my amusement, he closes his eyes, as if trying to ignore the reality right before him. The one named Zack opened his eyes again and with his sword in hand.

      "Die!" He screams, swinging at me, only to be parried by the great Masamune. Steadily, my strength overwhelms him. He loses his ground and tries to regain his balance. But it is too late for him.

      "Fool." My sword runs across his chest, flinging him backwards and out of my path. My attention shifts to my Mother once again. My senses tell me that another has entered the room, but I ignore it. It must be that Zack fellow. "Those fools. They have kept me away from you, stolen our planet! But not to worry Mother. I am one of those who are chosen by the planet! We shall reign again!" I raise my arms up in triumph.

      "Sephiroth! You destroyed my town! Killed everyone I loved! You bastard!" This voice alarms my ears. I turn around to see who this new voice belongs to. It was not Zack. It was the Shinra guard from before. He took off his mask and threw to the ground. His face burned with rage.

//...I am not a puppet!//

      What was his name again? Cloud? I had an odd premonition about this boy at that moment. It distracted me. I was taken by surprise when the large sword Zack had carried rushed into me. The sword had also cut my Mother in half. These human insects were getting annoying. I ignored the nearly unbearable pain and used the Masamune to slice through his flesh. The strike sent him crashing into a wall. I walked over to him and surveyed his wounds. Mortal. He will not get up again.

      It is time to leave. With one hand still clutching Mother's head and the other around my Masamune, I staggered towards the exit. I limbed through the corridor, ignoring the lifeless bodies that had felt my wrath: Zack, that mountain guide, her father. I was almost there. I glance down beneath to see a stream of Mako. What did that fool Hojo call it? The Lifestream I think. My ears twitched as I hear something shuffling.

      I whip around to see the boy from before. Cloud. "You're still alive?!" He says nothing, but foolishly charges toward me in anger. I thrust my sword forward, jutting it into his gut. I lift him into the air with my sword, preparing to throw him into the Lifestream.

      He grunts pain, but stays conscious. I feel my grip slipping my sword. It can't be! My feet are no longer on the ground. Before I can let go of the handle, I am directed straight over the stream of Mako. How can this be happening?! I can feel my heart thumping beneath my flesh. He lets go of the sword and throws me over the bridge. The glowing liquid seems to swallow my body. Coolness overwhelms me. A voice enters my head. Her voice.

      I close my eyes and smile. Yes, soon Cloud. Soon.

//...I am...Cloud Strife!//


	2. Zack

Author's Notes: My first stories, written after playing FF7.

Final Fantasy 7

The Beginning of My End: Zack

      "SEPHIROTH!!" I screamed in anger. All of these innocent people, the entire town...dead! He'll pay for their deaths! I bolted up the mountain path as quick as I could; the heat of the flames began to soften. I see a young weeping girl racing ahead of me into the Mako reactor. It's the mountain guide from before. I catch a glimpse of her fury on her face and realize where she's going.

//...Jenova...my mother's name...these SOLDIERs...//

      "No! Wait!" I plead, but she's too far ahead to even notice. I climb down into the reactor and see the girl crying over a man's body. Her father's body. She glares up furiously at me, startling me, and grabs the Masamune resting beside her deceased father. The girl runs into the room with the pods. "Wait!" I plea again.

//...was I born like this!?//

      But it's too late. As I dash into the room, her body flies down the stairs. I notice that she has a large gash at the side of her abdomen. I glance down at the girl one more time in sympathy, before I glare at the spot where her attacker was. "You'll pay for this Sephiroth!" Unsheathing the Buster Sword, I run towards my doom not caring what the odds are. Though, deep inside, I know the end is coming.

//...traitor...//

      "Sephiroth!" 

      He glances back at me with those narrow eyes. "Oh, it's the Traitor."

      I close my eyes, trying to calm my fury, but to no avail. He calls me a traitor!? How could he do this to us?! How could he do this...to me? I thought I knew him...My eyes, near tears, glare back at my former comrade. I know at this moment that I am going to die soon. "Die!" I swing my sword at him in fury. Our swords clash, and we battle for the upper hand. Sephiroth is winning. I knew he'd be winning. He was always stronger than me, no matter how hard I trained.

//...you are...//

      "Fool." He deflects my sword to the side and uppercuts me with the Masamune. I stumble back down the stairs and land on one of the pods in agony. I can't move. There's nothing I can do. I look for help, an aid, anything. Nothing. The girl is still lying on the stairs, unconscious. But wait, I see another figure coming...it's that boy, Cloud. He glances down at the mountain guide sadly and begins to carry her to a safe spot while murmuring a few words of comfort. He liked her, didn't he? I thought.

      "C-Cloud..." I stutter. He looks up to me with through the Shinra mask. "T-Take my sword...stop him..." He nods, then everything around me begins to darken. Cloud's comforting of the young guide brings me to my last thoughts. This sweet young flower girl I met in Midgar. I would of liked to of met her again...just once...Aeris...I close my eyes and let Death's grasp to embrace me.

//...a puppet...//


End file.
